1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of communications. More particularly, this invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatuses that provide audio delivery of caller identification information for incoming communications signals to a computer or another communications device having an Internet Protocol (IP) address associated with a called telephone number in a telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunications has experienced explosive growth, and more growth is planned as telecommunication access and numerous communication devices improve. This explosive growth is revolutionizing special services offered to subscribing customers. Of the special service offerings, the most relevant to this invention is the caller identification or Caller ID service. A customer or a user of a telephone that is served by the Caller ID service is able to screen incoming calls by knowing what telephone number is calling before the user answers the phone. Presently available Caller ID systems provide a calling party's telephone number and a billing name associated with the calling party's telephone number (if available) when an incoming caller line identification (ICLID) signal can be detected, decoded, and transmitted to the serviced telephone or other display device associated with the serviced telephone. In recent years, telephony providers and manufacturers have tried to achieve vocalized announcement of the calling party's number and/or name to the serviced telephone.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,406, entitled “Calling Party Announcement Apparatus,” discloses a peripheral apparatus that captures the ICLID signal and audibly announces the caller's name or telephone number over the telephone receiver using synthesized speech. The called party can decide whether to accept or reject the call before the telephone company central office connects the two parties. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,136 B1, entitled “Calling Party Announcement Message Management Systems and Methods,” that discloses a method and apparatus for detecting and decoding an ICLID signal, comparing the decoded signal with one or more stored telephone numbers, and performing a function if there is a match with the stored telephone number. The functions include: (i) ignoring the telephone call (i.e., letting it ring through); (ii) playing one of an outgoing message from addressable memory and record a message; (iii) playing a pre-recorded audio signal from memory announcing the name associated with the calling number; (iv) displaying a visual message and telephone number; (v) answering and placing the call on-hold; or combinations thereof. Both the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,526,406 and 6,347,136 B1 patents, however, have several drawbacks that include necessitating specialized peripheral hardware and equipment and limiting the audio announcement to only the name or the number of the calling party.